


【双言车】无题

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Summary: 我为什么要在感冒的时候开车，我在写什么垃圾玩意儿，再也不敢说自己擅长写调教了，我先去死一死【卑微】





	【双言车】无题

**Author's Note:**

> 我为什么要在感冒的时候开车，我在写什么垃圾玩意儿，再也不敢说自己擅长写调教了，我先去死一死【卑微】

————分割线————  
“阿和，跟我来一下。”在沙发上抱着靠枕追番的言和抬头看了看朝自己伸出手的黑言，带着淡淡笑容的样子和平时无异。  
言和被带到了漆黑一片的房间，而自己从来不知道家里有这么个房间。  
“黑……！”没由来的恐惧涌上心头，言和立刻转身想要离开这个房间，温暖的怀抱阻止了言和的行动，电流自腹部扩散到全身，剧痛后便是无力地瘫软在黑言怀中。  
“嘘。”反锁门的声音传入言和的耳边变得闷闷的，房间中只能看清黑言同自已一个模子里刻出来的蓝色双眸。  
“黑……言……”艰难地喊出熟悉的名字后言和的大脑彻底当机晕在了黑言身上。  
死一般寂静的房间里响起黑言的一声轻笑，温和的微笑却令人毛骨悚然。  
“咳……黑言……唔~”意识恢复后的言和仍然下意识地喊着黑言，虽然刚才伤害自己的也是她。  
“嗒——嗒——”回应言和的是指关节叩响木桌的声音。  
顺着声音的来源看去，立地镜中显出的身影让言和有些发愣，直到从身体各处传来的感觉涌进大脑，言和才被迫承认镜中人是自己。  
“啊~黑言……唔嗯~”双手交叠被绑在椅背后，修长的双腿大开搭在扶手上，身上唯一剩下的只有件敞开的黑色外套，隐隐可见胸前粉色的细线，微弱的震感持续刺激着立起的红缨，含着两指粗蓝色震动棒的下身清晰的透过镜子映入言和的眼睛。  
“唔~为……哈啊~”言和涨红了脸，低下头紧闭着眼，整个房间中只有自己笼罩在灯光下，镜子中小穴张合着吮吸异物的模样在言和的脑子里挥之不去。  
“别逃。”骨节分明的手抚上了言和的脸颊，掌心挡住了言和所有不解，小指托着她的下巴温柔却不容反抗地强迫言和看向镜子。  
“唔嗯~别……”微凉的手掌顺着胸前的线摸到了用胶带贴住的开关，“咔哒。”细微的响声后，紧贴乳首的跳蛋迅速给出反应，言和刚清醒的身子也被加剧的快感推上了第一个巅峰。  
“哈啊~”言和的意识有了一瞬间的空白，随后便被身下的东西拉了回来，只含住一半的异物被黑言的手握住，震动感加强的同时也在刚经历高潮的敏感小穴中来回搅动，黏腻的液体渗入了木质的椅面。  
“别……唔啊！”黑言的动作突然停顿，言和看见了自己身后，身着黑衣的人勾起了嘴角，恐惧瞬间遍布全身，长条状的物体被修长的手指推入了小穴深处，连带着进入的手指微微曲起撑开了穴口，透明的爱液顺着重力流出。  
抵在深处敏感点剧烈震动的异物和在浅处旋转勾动的手指配合得相当完美，言和根本不相信镜子中眼角泛红，被熟悉的人这样对待明明害怕得想哭，下面的小嘴却吞吐着黑言的手指，充血的嫩肉被翻出又被推入，小腹颤抖着又要高潮。  
“唔……”言和不知道黑言想干什么，莫名其妙地电晕自己，然后以这种羞耻的姿势看着镜子里直播自己被从头到尾一言不发，只是跟震动棒一起进出敏感的小穴的人一次又一次操到高潮。  
“黑…言……”声音已经快哑得说不出话来，脸上的泪早已蒸发，就算是哭出来也没能让黑言心软，挡在嘴前的手掌上和指缝间沾满了津液——自己也曾妄想讨好身后的人来结束这场无端而起的性事。  
身体完全没了力气，一直被撑开到极限的小穴也疲惫得难以给出回应，内壁近乎机械地收缩不让异物滑出，小腹在震动下起伏着，流下的爱液浸透了木椅在下方汇聚，长时间的性爱导致快感成为了一种痛苦。  
“唔嗯~”又是一次高潮，言和绷直了身子，肌肉因为无力可使而颤抖着，大概是察觉到言和到了极限，黑言收回手绕到了椅子前。  
“……黑言……”纤细的手指抚去了嘴角的液体，身上的异物被尽数撤走，精神和身体都不再被强迫着清醒，言和只感觉到浑身的疲惫。  
“小天使做得很好。”晕过去前看到的还是黑言一如往常的温和笑容。  
这件事情就像没发生过一样，如果不是言和在床上醒来时连动个手指的力气都没的话她大概会觉得这是个很色情的噩梦，但黑言完全像不知道这事一样，一如既往地照顾言和，宠着她爱着她。  
直到一个无所事事的下午，黑言坐在沙发上看书，言和盯着她的侧脸发呆。  
“阿和。”黑言转过头，勾起嘴角，笑盈盈地看着言和。  
“！”言和顿时感觉身体失去了控制，异样的感觉迫使她蜷起来身子。  
“看来阿和的身子真的很敏感呢，还以为要多调教几次。”言和抑制的喘息让黑言很是满意，伸手揉了揉顺滑的白色短发，将快要失去力气倒在沙发上的言和抱起走向了卧室。


End file.
